MARVEL COMICS: MCU Ms. Marvel
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE ABC MS. MARVEL INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: TBA WHAT WE KNOW: American Crime is getting cancelled. ABC has liked the reviews but the ratings aren't impressing them. But they have John Ridley on contract, so they want to continue to work with him. As a result, they partnered with Marvel to give him a new project. It should be noted that the new project is NOT the SHIELD spinoff. Two separate projects, that one is being handled by two SHIELD writers. Originally, ABC pitched to him Cloak and Dagger, since they've tried to develop it in the past, but Ridley took more interest in a certain Kamala Khan and decided to incorporate her into the MCU. Now the obvious first question is 'how does Kamala work without Carol Danvers?' Well apparently the current plan is to slow-burn her origin into actually being Ms. Marvel over time a la Daredevil (or at least in terms of her taking that name, I don't know whether or not she'll have her costume from the start or wait it out). The series will focus more on her fascination with superheroes in general, while balancing issues of religion, racism and Islamaphobia along with her crime fighting. The show will air in the Winter, and act as a bridge between seasons of the new SHIELD spinoff, much like Agent Carter acts as a break for Agents of SHIELD, so it is likely a miniseries. Marvel will announce the new show alongside the new SHIELD spinoff, along with renewals for Agent Carter and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. MONITOR'S NOTES: Comic Book Origin Kamala Khan is the youngest of two children from a traditional Pakistani Family in New Jersey. Despite her traditional roots, Kamala was the typical American teenager. Wanting to be herself, but still make her family proud. For several years, Kamala was a fan of superheroes especially the Avengers and, more importantly, Carol Danvers. So much, in fact, that she started writing online fan-fiction about the Avengers and Captain Marvel. Even going as far as joining the Carol Danvers Corps online. It was during a high school party that Kamala decided to try and fit in with the "regular crowd" that Kamala realised that it wasn't for her. She left the party abruptly and on her way home was encased by the Terrigen Mists that were released during Infinity revealing that Kamala was a descendant of the Inhumans. Encased in a cocoon, her Inhuman powers developed. Kamala was put in a dream like state where a dream avatar of Captain Marvel asked her: "Who do you want to be?" Kamala replied: "I want to be you." In doing so, she burst from the cocoon looking exactly like Carol in her old black unitard costume. After a panic, Kamala learned she had gained shape shifting powers. Able to change her appearance or parts of her body at will. She eventually changed back to her own appearance and took on the identity of the all-new, Ms. Marvel intending to be a superhero like Carol. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Ms. Marvel - Kamala Khan Category:Inhumans